Party Time
by sat8926
Summary: The Legion of Superheroes have a Valentine's Day Dance. The parings are BBxTG, LLxSG, TWxPG, B5xSV. I hope you like it. Rated T just incase. They have thier own experiences :
1. Chapter 1

-Hey! So this story is for my good friend kaithelonechampion. Thanks for everything.

-I hope you guys like it. The pairings are BBxTG, LLxSG, PGxTW, and B5xSV.

"Isn't this exciting?" Triplicate Girl squeaked with laughter. The Legion was throwing a Valentine's Day Dance and Triplicate Girl was on the decoration committee while Bouncing Boy was in charge of lights and music.

"I know!" the purple triplicate agreed as she hung a huge banner that said in big red letter "Happy Valentine's Day". She giggled and stepped back to admire her work. Still unsure of her work, the purple triplicate decided to ask for a second option.

"Hey, Bouncy how does this look?" Bouncing Boy looked up from where he was working and turned his attention to the perfectly hung banner that Triplicate Girl painted and decorated herself. The banner had hearts all over it and was pink for goodness sake. It had girly written all over it. Bouncing Boy smiled.

"It looks great! How are those ribbons coming along?" Bouncing Boy turned to the orange triplicate that was wrapped in pink and red ribbons. She struggled to get out what seemed to be an endless sea of ribbons.

"Um, al-most done," the orange triplicate lied through her teeth. Bouncing Boy shook his head and laughed. Triplicate Girl's triplicates always made him laugh. Over the years he's grown quite fond of her. He's learned her likes and dislikes, fears and darkest secrets. The same went for Triplicate Girl. Yes, they became very good friends in time but strangely, it wasn't enough for Bouncing Boy. It was truly odd, Bouncing Boy used to be ok just being friends but now, it just wasn't enough. He really liked her. He wanted to tell her, really, but when he would open his mouth to tell her, nothing came out. His mouth would just flap. (Up and down) So he was, admiring her beautiful body and not to mention her wonderful personality afar. The white triplicate flew down and decided to conversation with Bouncing Boy (or Bouncy that she had nicknamed him) while the purple triplicate decided to help the orange one.

"So Bouncy," the white triplicate took her index finger put it on his chest and moved across his chest as she circled around him. She tried her best to let Bouncing Boy know that she liked him but sometimes he be so oblivious. She smiled.

"Who are you taking to the dance?" she came in front and swayed her hips. Bouncing Boy blushed and once again was lost without words. She giggled fluttered her eyes.

"I-I um, uh, mmm, h-h-a-a," what Bouncing Boy had to say made no sense what so ever, Triplicate Girl smiled and put both hands on his shoulders.

"I don't have a date either Bouncy. How about we go together," she whispered softly in his ear. Bouncing Boy's eyes widened. Could she have the same feelings that he has for her? Is this really happening? Or is he dreaming? He has to be dreaming!

"S-sure y-you bet," Triplicate Girl squealed and hugged Bouncing Boy until he couldn't breathe. She soon had to release him because of his shortage of air supply but didn't leave him empty handed.

"Thanks Bouncy, I promise, you won't regret it!" Triplicate Girl gave Bouncy a quick peck on the cheek and went to go and join her other giggling triplicates. Bouncing Boy stood there frozen, only thing he was able to do was smile and hold his cheek that one of the triplicates kissed. After a few quick seconds of taking in the information given, he realized that he had a date with the girl (or girls) of his dreams.

"I have a date with Triplicate Girl," Bouncing Boy said blankly.

"I have a date with Triplicate Girl," he said with more emotion.

"I have a _**date **_with Triplicate Girl!" Bouncing Boy jumped as high as he could and landed hard on his feet. Words couldn't describe how happy he was. For the next couple of hours he couldn't wipe the smirk that seemed to sneak its way across his face.

"What's with you?" Lightning Lad noticed his cheery mood. Bouncing Boy was now dancing when he answered.

"No reason," Bouncing Boy sung as he started to tango to his room. Lightning Lad cocked an eyebrow, shrugged, and decided not ruin his friend's mood by trying to pry. Once Bouncing Boy reached his room, he danced a little more and realized how lucky he really was. The girl of _his_ dreams just asked _him _out! It doesn't get any better than this.

Triplicate Girl giggled as she watched Bouncing Boy's reaction to her quick peck. As he started to jump up and down and dance the purple triplicate whispered something to the other triplicate.

"Wow, I wonder how he would of reacted if we had kissed him on the lips," the triplicates giggled at the thought of Bouncing Boy fainting. He was always just so funny, weather he meant to be or not. He was just a funny person.

"Hey, that reminds me. We need to go and pick out an outfit for tonight," the orange triplicate reminded her triplicates that they needed to look their best if they wanted Bouncing Boy to be their boyfriend. They quickly made their way to their room and started trying on dresses. Finally, after an hour of trying on 15 different outfits, the triplicates found the perfect one.

**THE DANCE **

Bouncing Boy wore a black tux with a black bow tie. He was heading towards Triplicate's Girl room to pick her up. Triplicate Girl really didn't give Bouncing Boy a certain to pick her up so he decided around 8:30 would be good.

"Triplicate Girl?" Bouncing Boy knocked on the metal door but there was no answer. He called her name again but once more, there was no answer. After a few seconds of worry, the door slowly slid open and behind it stood a familiar figure. The figure wore a short tight dress (orange, white, purple), had her hair hanging down, wore eye shadow and a bright red lipstick and wore matching pair of high-heels. Bouncing Boy's eyes widened at the sight, he's always thought she was beautiful in her Legion uniform but now, she's HOT! Triplicate Girl gave Bouncing Boy a soft smile.

"Ready to go Bouncy?" she giggled as she wrapped her arm around his and leaned on him. Bouncing Boy smiled as he pulled her closer.

"You know I am," Triplicate Girl couldn't stop giggling at how close she was to Bouncing Boy. She has never been this close to him _ever_. She hung on to him tight and got even closer and whispered in his ear.

"Now we're talking," Bouncing Boy smirked at this comment and pulled her along. They headed into the main part of the HQ where they saw the party. Paper hearts were hung everywhere while the whole room was covered in…PINK! There was pink wall paper (with red hearts on them), pink heart-shaped cookies, pink rugs and streamers, pink heart-shaped napkins, and **even** pink heart-shaped plates! Well, leave it to Triplicate Girl to turn any room girly. Triplicate Girl jumped up and down from the sudden surge of excitement that seemed to fill her.

"Isn't great Bouncy?" she then hugged him and jumped a little more. Bouncing Boy just stood there, sort stiff, as she jumped and squeaked a little longer. There wasn't much he could do anyway. After she calmed down, she decided that she was thirsty. (Because of all the screaming she had done ^-^) She sweetly asked Bouncing Boy for a glass of punch in which he gladly said yes and quickly walked to the refreshment table. What? You try saying no to that beautiful angelic creature! Bouncing Boy looked back as he poured the two drinks. He thought of all the adventures and hardships they went through. Thought of the time when he was leader and how Triplicate Girl all believed in him. She never gave up on him. He remembered when she lost one of her triplicates (white). He remembered how crushed she was. He remembers her crying with her already tear-stained face and her wanting to lock herself in her room letting no one in. Then, he remembers how brave she was as Dou Damsel, how amazing a fighter she was. She was beautiful in her own way. Even if she didn't realize it, she **was** beautiful. How could people not notice that? Bouncing Boy, who was in deep train of thought, forgot what he was doing and caused the two drinks to overflow. The red punch covered his suit and the color red covered his face. Triplicate Girl shuffled to Bouncing Boy to check on him but slipped on the red liquid.

"A-A-A-g-g-g!" Triplicate Girl screamed as she fell backwards. Bouncing Boy instinctively lunged forward to catch her but dropped the two drinks in the process. This caused even more red liquid to spill onto the floor. As Bouncing Boy caught Triplicate Girl, his feet slipped out under him and he fell on top of her. Hitting the floor hard, Triplicate Girl was put into shock for a few seconds but then, realized where she was. She blushed. Bouncing Boy's eyes widened as he looked down and realized where **he** was.

"O my…, Triplicate Girl I didn't mean," Bouncing Boy jumped to his feet. He didn't know what else to do. Triplicate Girl said nothing but not because she was in shock; it was because of the throbbing pain she felt in the back of her head. She suddenly felt dizzy and her vision began to fail her. Everything was becoming a blur; even Bouncing Boy whom was standing less than a foot any from her. She tried to sit up but with little success.

"Triplicate Girl! O my goodness! I think you hit your head. D-Don't move!" Bouncing Boy went into panic mode. This wasn't how he pictured this date at all. He decided that standing here and panicking wasn't going to help her. Bouncing Boy swiftly picked up Triplicate Girl's almost unconscious body and quickly brought her to the Medical Bay.

**Medical Bay **

He carefully laid her body on the small bed and covered her in the soft sheets. He rummaged through the cabinets and found some pain medicines and ice packs. Taking two pills out of the median-size bottle, Bouncing Boy gently lifted Triplicate's Girl's head and placed the two pills in her mouth. Still holding her head he reached for the glass of water that he had made. He whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Triplicate Girl, drink this. It'll help you swallow the pills," she gave him a weak nod. He then put the glass up to her lips and slowly poured some water into her mouth; careful not to drown her. As she finished swallowing, he laid her head back down on the soft pillow. He then walked over to the counter and grabbed the ice pack and gently laid it on her forehead. He finally grabbed a chair and sat by her bed waiting for her to wake up.

**A Few Hours Later**… ^_^

Triplicate Girl woke up with an unbearable pain that seemed to travel up and down throughout her body. She tried to open her eyes but they seemed to be glued shut. She shifted uncomfortably in the bed trying to feel where she was. Pushing herself up, she forced her eyes open only to see an arm forcing her back down. With her vision still blurry, she asked.

"Bouncing Boy? WH-What happened?" he gave her a relief smile and wrapped his hand around her hand.

"You fell and I brought you to the infirmary," memories flooded back in and everything cleared up for her. Then, she also realized that she was really tired. After all that's happened tonight, she was ready to turn in. She looked up at Bouncing Boy and smiled sweetly at him and got out of bed and head for the exit but was stopped by a hand wrapped around the upper part of her arm.

"Whoa, hang on their Triplicate Girl. You just had a huge fall and you could have a concussion and…"

"Bouncy!" he looked up and saw the look she was giving. The look said it all. It said "back off, I'm fine! Let go of me before _**you**_ get a concussion!" He reluctantly let go of her and apologized for "jumping the gun" like that. He was just generally worried about her. He stepped back a few inches and signed.

"Look, I don't think you should be walking around HQ by yourself. I mean what if you collapse or something?" Although Bouncing Boy had a good point, Triplicate Girl knew she could take care of herself and he knew that! She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm going to my room Bouncy but if you're _so_ worried, you can follow me to my room to make sure I don't _collapse_," she pivoted on her heels and walked away leaving Bouncing Boy in her dust. He quickly caught up with her and followed her to her room. On the way to their destination, the hall was full of an awkward silence. What could he tell her? She was already mad at him for whatever reason. He didn't mean to tick her off. They finally made it to her room and as she was about to open her door but, she stopped. She turned around and looked at the man she loved.

"Bouncy, I just want to say…thanks; for everything. It's been an exciting night and…," she couldn't finish. Unbelievable! She couldn't finish her sentence. Come on, come on! This is the guy that's she's loved since that she can't even remember and she can't even say those three words. I love you. Why couldn't she just say it? She looked down with nothing else to say. Then, she had an idea. She decided to make a bold move. She walked up to her beloved and wrapped her arms around Bouncing Boy neck and pressed her lips against his. Bouncing Boy instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closely as possible. As he pulled her closer, she deepened the kiss and this him pull her even closer. Once she broke the kiss, she looked deeply into his eyes finding only love and compassion for her. Bouncing Boy who was slightly taller than her looked down and saw the innocence and loving girl he had once fell in love with and still is. She sighed and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was relaxing and addicting. It seems to sing to her making her even sleepier. She then gave him a sleepy smile and gave him another deep kiss. He loosened his grip on her and watched as she walked to her door. She looked behind her shoulder and gave her new boyfriend a playful smile.

"Night Bouncy, see you at breakfast. Say, eightish?" was she asking him out? Who is he kidding? He just made-out with and he's still wondering if she likes him? How stupid can he get?

"Yeah, sure Triplicate Girl," she giggled and winked at him as she disappeared into the darkness of her room. Bouncing Boy decided that he was tired also. With all that has happened to him, to them, all the emotional distress and confusion. Once he reached his room he plopped onto his bed while the darkness seemed to swallow him whole. As the darkness covered him, he dreamed about his new girlfriend.

-Ok, I know this took really long and I'm sorry for such the long wait guys.

-But I hope you guys like it. There will be other chapters so it doesn't end here. Each couple will have their own experiences so bare with me.

-Any request, please let me know. Don't forget to review and let me know how I did. OK?

-Thanks for everything guys!


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey! So this is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

-Thank you all who favorite, followed, or reviewed this story it means so much to me as an author. Thanks!

* * *

Lightning Lad cocked an eyebrow at his dancing friend. That's right, Bouncing Boy was dancing! Even though it was pretty good dancing it was still strange. Why would Bouncing Boy of all people, be dancing? _Weird_.

"What's with you?" he noticed his best friend and former leader's good mood. Bouncing Boy only smiled and started to dance.

"Nothing," Bouncing Boy sung as he tangoed to his room. Lightning Lad stood there scratching his head with his robotic arm, with a confused look. What is going on with Bouncy? One minute he's decorating with Triplicate Girl, the next, he's doing the tango and singing. Dang! What did that girl do to him? Speaking of a girl, where's Imra? She wanted to see him for some reason but didn't say why.

_"Maybe Timber Wolf knows,"_ Lightning Lad headed towards the kitchen where Timber Wolf was doing his part to prepare for the dance. He was baking heart shaped cookies, icing a heart shaped cake, was making brownies, and other kinds of sweets. Lightning Lad greeted his good friend and asked if he's seen Imra.

"Nah, but Brainy might know where she is. Why don't you ask him," Brin offered. Lightning Lad nodded, thanked Brin, and then complimented on his cooking saying that everything looked and smelled great. Brin smiled proudly as Lightning Lad walked out the door in search of the boy genius. It took a while but after a few minutes of wondering the halls, Lightning Lad stumbled onto the boy genius.

"Hey, Brainy, have you seen Imra?" Brainiac 5 looked from the packet of papers he was reading.

"I believe she's on monitor duty. Oh, by the way, she asked about you," Lightning Lad smiled and nodded. Brainy continued to walk down the halls as he skimmed through the papers and disappeared into his lab. Lightning Lad could wipe off the smirk that seemed to spread across his face. _**She **_asked about _**him**_! This can only mean one thing. A hot make-out session! Lightning Lad shook his head in agreement with himself and an even bigger smile covered his face. He quickly made his way to the monitor room where Saturn Girl was sitting in a huge chair watching for anything unusual. Lightning Lad tipped-toed behind her and covered both her eyes. A small gasp left her mouth and the room suddenly got dark.

"Guess who," a familiar male voice whispered. She smiled and shifted in her chair. She put her hands on the pair that covered her eyes and tried to pull them down but wouldn't budge.

"No cheating," the male voice whispered. She put her hands down in defeat. She knew who he was but she wanted to play a little longer. She was luring and her boyfriend was taking the bait so perfectly. She smiled playfully and a devious planned popped in her head. She put one hand and felt his face.

"Well, you're too hairy to Cos. Too tall to be Brainy or Bouncing Boy. Maybe Garth," he smiled. Now he understood two can play at this game. Still covering her eyes, he was feeling playful.

"Maybe, maybe not, how do you know I'm not Cos," still with his hands covering her vision he smiled and awaiting her answer.

"Well, first of all, you sound nothing like him, your too muscular, hairy, and I think I know my own boyfriend when I hear him," he smiled pleased with this answer and dropped his hands onto her shoulders. She turned her chair around to face her love. She got up and went into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took his index finger and lifted her head so she would look into his eyes. She looked deep into his eyes before he pulled her into a deep kiss. Lightning Lad pulled her close as she wrapped herself in his arms. Saturn Girl was the one who broke the kiss. Lightning Lad looked down and saw an angel in his arms. She smiled in the most perfect way, her hair was long and wavy soft, her eyes are things that pull you in, and don't even get him started on her perfect body. But out of that, what really got him was that kind, sweet, most wonderful personality she had. She thought of everyone but herself.

"What's wrong Garth?" she asked in that sweet, sweet voice that just drives him crazy with love. Dang, he loves her so much.

"No, everything's perfect," he leaned in to her another kiss but she playfully pulled back teasing him. He smiled trying to catch her but she got out his grip. He started to chase her around.

"Garth! Stop it!" she screamed playfully. Lightning Lad just laughed at this comment and ran faster. When he also caught her she screamed again.

"Garth! I'm supposed to be on monitor duty and…," before she could finish he had his arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her against his chest. He caught her. Struggled against his grip but couldn't get loose. He smiled.

"You're not going anywhere. You still owe me a kiss," Lightning Lad loved when she played hard to get. She always so cute. She smiled and turned to look at her capturer.

"This isn't the time or place to do this Garth," she whispered hoping he'll let go. He smiled. She was pretty slick. For a second he thought about but only tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer. A small gasped quickly left her mouth as he pulled her close. There's only one thing to do now. She took her right arm and cradled his head as she kissed him at an angle. He deepened the kiss as she kissed back whole-heartedly. She broke the kiss and wrapped her arm through his and started to pull him towards the exit. Lightning Lad completely lost at his girlfriend's behavior slightly resisted.

"Imra, where are we going?" she sweetly smiled at him.

"Tonight's the Valentine's Day dance and I need help picking out my dress," Lightning Lad eyes widened. He had forgotten all about the dance. She had been talking about it for weeks now and _**he forgot**_! What kind of a boyfriend is he? Oh, no! He needs to think fast!

"Oh, yeah! Sure Imra, I can help," she cocked and firmly put her hand on her hips as she narrowed her eyes. Uh-oh, now he's in trouble. Lightning Lad didn't make eye contact as he scratched the back of his head.

"Garth, you forgot, didn't you?" strangely she didn't sound mad; she sounded sort of…sad. Lightning Lad looked at his beloved and signed. He could never lie to her.

"I'm sorry Imra. It just slipped my mind," her facial expressions lightened a bit as she looked at her boyfriend's sincere face. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered.

"It's ok. Now come help me pick out a dress," he smiled as she pulled down the hall disappearing into her room. She sat him down onto her bed and told him to stay put while she goes put on the dresses. She walked into the bathroom where she had 6 beautiful dresses. She tried on the first dress that was short and tight. Lightning Lad eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Like it?" she teased as she saw his face. Lightning Lad eyes quickly skimmed her body. He's always thought that she was gorgeous but now, words could describe the way she looked.

"You have no idea," she figured he would say that. She never understood why boys always like short and tight clothes. She just rolled her eyes.

"What?" Lightning Lad raised his hands in the air. She turned around with her arms crossed and narrow eyes that were shoot daggers at her boyfriend.

"Why do always pick the short and tight clothes? It's like you're trying to show me off," she was mad now. He could see it.

"Imra, you're my girlfriend! Is wrong for me to want to show you off? I mean look at you," she struck him hard and fast. He could have sworn she let a hand imprint on his face. Oh great, she's really mad now.

"What am I? A trophy!" she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. He tried to grab her wrist but she was too fast and slammed the door on his face. He knocked on the door but there was no answer from her.

"Imra, Imra listen to me. I didn't mean it like that!" she locked the bathroom door in response. He signed. Today wasn't his day. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Go away Garth!" she yelled through the door. He backed up a few steps.

"Imra, I'm not leaving until you come out," He was determined to get her out the bathroom. He wanted to apologize to her face to face. It took a few seconds but the door finally slid open. Imra stood there leaning against the door fame with her arms crossed. She took a deep breath.

"What?" the poison slowly dripped from her words. Garth flinched from the harshness but regained himself. He put his wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Imra, I didn't mean it like that. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world with you. I feel like I can move mountains. And…, look, how about you pick out the dress and I'll pick you up say…8:30?" she looked up at him seeing that he was really concern. She nodded as he loosened his grip letting walk to the bathroom. She stopped mid-way and looked back and smiled.

"Thanks Garth," walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Lightning Lad smiled at her comment feeling less guilty. He decided to head to his room to ready for the dance. As he made his way down the hall, Lightning Lad thought of how lucky he was with Imra as _**his**_ girlfriend.

**The Dance **

Lightning Lad stood next to Timber Wolf at the door waiting for their dates. He nervously shifted from heel to heel hoping Imra wasn't still too mad from this morning. Timber Wolf noticed his friend's behavior and decided to see what was going on.

"What's with you?" Lightning Lad looked at his fury friend and saw great concern in his eyes. Lightning Lad pulled on his collar of his tuxedo and signed.

"I really ticked off Imra this morning and I hope…," Lightning Lad's sentence was interrupted by the doors opening. There stood two figures. One figure had a long light pink dress with pink eye shadow and red lipstick. The other wore a white dress with black eye shadow. They both had their hair down and walked towards their dates. The first one to reach their date was Phantom Girl. She grabbed Timber Wolf's arm and pulled him away into a corner. She was trying to get him alone to make-out with no doubt! The second one came and wrapped herself in Lightning Lad's arms. He smiled.

"You have no idea what that dress is doing to me right now," she giggled and hung onto him tighter. She rubbed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He held her there for a few moments until his stomach decided to ruin the moment.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Don't go anywhere," she giggled as he walked to the refreshment table. He got a plate and filled it up with all kinds of sweets and even got Imra's favorites. As he turned around, he saw something that was infuriating. Cosmic Boy was talking to Saturn Girl. Why is he talking to Saturn Girl? Wait a second, did Saturn Girl just laugh? Is Cos, is Cos flirting with Saturn Girl? No, he can't be. Could he? She laughed again. He is flirting with her! Unbelievable! Comic Boy is flirting with _**his**_ girl! Lightning Lad dropped his plate full of food and stormed off towards them. A fast song came on as Lightning Lad quickly made his way to Saturn Girl. Cosmic Boy was about to ask if she wanted to dance but Lightning Lad grabbed her and spun her around and started dancing. He did a dance with a lot of spins and dips. He held her closely and made sure Cosmic Boy saw every move they made together. The message was clear. She was taken. After the music slowed down he pulled her even closer.

"You're pretty hot when you're jealous," she teased as she snuggled in closely. He chuckled.

"I wasn't jealous. I just wanted to dance," hopefully she'll leave it at that. She smiled and pulled his face close to hers forcing him to look deep into her eyes.

"And 'Hey Imra, do you want to dance' wouldn't have worked?" he laughed pulling into a passionate kiss. The kiss as always was slow and sweet. With every brush of their lips, happiness filled them. It seemed that time itself had stopped just for them. She slowly pulled away from his warm lips and smiled so sweetly.

"You're bad," she teased. He chuckled at her remark. He laid his forehead on hers while their noses touched.

"Isn't that why you like me? Because I take risk," she giggled playfully pushed his chest causing him to stumble back. He smiled at this playful action.

"I don't just like you for taking risk. I love you for you," Lightning Lad smiled and grabbed Saturn Girl from behind and started kissing her all over the face. She bent over with laughter.

"Ag! Garth no! Stop it," she squeaked with laughter. Lightning Lad spun her around and brought her closely as possible.

"I love Imra," he said with all his heart. She whispered something back.

"I love you too, Garth," she kissed him with all her love from him. As he kissed her back with all his heart, he felt a wave of happiness go through him. He was truly the luckiest guy in the world because he had her.

* * *

-So, like a lot of fluff and drama! I hope you guys liked it.

-I definitely hope that it was as good as the last chapter (or even better) :)

-Well, don't forget to review and any request? Let me know.

-Onto the next chapter! TWxPG ;D


	3. Chapter 3

-Hey guys! Here we are at the next chapter.

-I really like this pairing TWxPG! I hope you guys liked my chapter and really like my last one.

-Thanks for reviewing and on with the story!

* * *

Timber Wolf smiled proudly as Lightning Lad complimented him on his cooking and left. He was glad the Legion liked his cooking. Cooking seemed to relax him in way. He guessed since he was focused on not burning the batter or dough, he intends to forget about his problems and stress. Timber Wolf was multitasking trying to get everything for tonight but, you can't rush perfection, right? A quick buzz went off telling him that his heart-shaped cookies were done. He stopped icing his cake and grabbed the oven mitts and took out the cookies so they wouldn't burn. Meanwhile, Phantom Girl was picking out her outfit for the dance and then realized something. She had no one to go with. She thought about whom could she go with but, the only name that seems to pop in her head was Timber Wolf. His name echoed in her head over and over again. Why was he always on her mind? Weather she was thinking whom she go with to the dance or whom should she go with an important mission. It was always him. What made her so attracted to him? Was it because he's just so strong and muscular, his soft fur and beautiful eyes, or maybe it was his ability to be sweet when he wanted to be. Something about him drove her crazy. Worst of all, when she thought about him, she would always smile and giggled. Well, there wasn't much she could do. The only thing she could do was ask him to the dance and hope he would be her boyfriend; then she wouldn't have to hide her feelings anymore.

She headed to the kitchen where Timber Wolf was creating his masterpieces. The fragrance of the cooked sweets lingered into the hallways as she closed in. Timber Wolf's ears shot up hearing familiar footsteps down the hall. They became louder and louder until the figure in the doorway appeared. The figure was small and thin, with long hair, and had its arms crossed. The figure was none other than Phantom Girl. She stood there for a second and thought about what she wanted to say. Timber Wolf confused by this action and decided he didn't want an awkward silent moment. I mean, who does?

"Can I help you with something?" he asked cautiously finishing icing his cake. She was quickly snapped out her train of thought and nodded her head.

"Oh, yeah, um, Brin," she began to fidget; moving from one place to another. She wasn't sure how she wanted to ask him. She really liked him but she was running out of words. Her brain is totally malfunctioning. What is she to do? She's needs to think fast! Her eyes quickly shifted from Brin to the cookies that had no icing. A not-so-brilliant plan popped in her head.

"I'm here, to help you with…, icing the cookies," Brin cocked an eyebrow as she struggled to get the words out. She put on a fake smile hoping he would buy it. He titled his head a little before nodding.

"You can start with these," he motioned to the freshly baked cookies that had now just cooled and was ready for icing. She grabbed the bowl with the icing (home-made) and started slowly to smear the icing. Timber Wolf watches her cautiously as he finished his cake and was now mixing the brownie mix. There was something about her, the way she moves, that made her appealing to his eyes. He couldn't explain it but, everyday these feelings for her seem to be getting stronger and he would soon have to tell her. She felt his eyes on and turned to look him but he soon turned away acting like he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Can I help you?" she said with her princess voice. Brin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not really," he turned back to what he was doing not even giving her the chance to respond to his smart mouth remark.

"Hey, you were the one looking at me! And don't think I didn't notice!" there she goes again! She's acting like a princess! Like she knows everything, like she knows everyone, like she knows him. Who does she think she is?

"Hate to rain on diva padre princess but I wasn't looking at you. I was looking at the cookies," he said with much sarcasm as possible. She firmly put her hips and stared him down. Diva? Was that the best he could do? Please. The claws are out now.

"Say, what you want Wolfy but _**I**_know that you were staring at me," she angrily grabbed the bowl of icing and continued to icing. Wolfy was Timber Wolf nickname. Well, Tinya's nickname for him. He would only let her call him that. Even though he won't have admitted it, he likes it when she calls that. It made him feel special. He once again looked at her. She was stirring the icing fast and hard. He noticed how hot she was when she was mad. Once again she felt his eyes on her but she didn't even bother. It would just leave to another argument. At this point she had totally forgotten why she was even in here. It took her a moment to realize the real purpose that she was in here.

"Brin," she said in a calm voice. Brin cocked an eyebrow at her sudden calmness. Something wasn't right about this. Don't answer!

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously. Be careful Brin. Something's not right. She looked up from the bowl she was stirring. Her features had softened and gave Timber Wolf a sudden calmness. Everything seems to relax when he looked at her. She was just so beautiful.

"Are you going to the dance?" Brin's ears shot up with curiosity. He was starting to like where this was going. Brin decided to play it cool.

"Never thought about it. Why ask?" Brin threw a playful smile on. Tinya was too becoming interested. I think Brin is flirting. Is he? Look at that smile. It's not happy but playful. Oh, yeah! He's definitely flirting.

"No reason. I was planning on going but, I have no one to go with," Brin quickly turned his head and saw her playful smile. She was luring him and he liked it.

"Well, that's too bad. You know princess, maybe I can help," Brin smiled deviously at her as she smiled so perfectly.

"I'll meet you there tonight at 8:45. See you there Wolfy," she winked as she left Timber Wolf alone. Timber Wolf could stop the smirk that began to grow upon his face so quickly. (Well, not like wanted to) He knew tonight was going to be pretty interesting. Considering whom he was going with. Tinya was always a mysterious girl but that's the way he liked her. Mysterious _**and**_ playful.

**Tinya's Room**

Tinya lay on her bed thinking how she could impress Timber Wolf. How could she get his attention? I mean, judging by the way he was flirting with her, he already liked her. So, what would really drive him crazy? She moaned in frustration as she tried to think harder. How could she catch his eye? Seconds turned into minutes as minutes turned into an hour. Finally after brainstorming, she found the perfect plan. She had the perfect dress, the perfect make-up, and the perfect attitude. Yep, Wolfy's in for a surprise! ;D

**Brin's Room**

Brin stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection. He wondered why Tinya was so attracted to him. _He_ knew why _he _liked _but, he _didn't know why _she _liked _him_. I mean think about, his father turned him into a science experiment and he has a monster living inside of him trying to claw its way out. For the longest time people had ran away from him. But not Tinya. She would stand there and tell him he's a good person or he's more than this. She was different from most people. She strong, brave, sweet, smart, and considerate. She beautiful in her own way he wanted her to know that. The dance will be the perfect time to show her how much she means to him.

**The Dance**

Timber Wolf waited at the doors with nervous Lightning Lad. Lightning Lad would shift his weight from one to another. At first, Brin said nothing, but after about 5 minutes of watching him do that, he started to make _him_ nervous. He couldn't take it.

"What's with you?" Brin asked with great concern. Lightning Lad tugged on his collar of his tuxedo and signed.

"I really ticked off Imra this morning and I hope…," Lightning Lad's sentence was interrupted by the doors opening. There stood two figures. One figure had a long light pink dress and pink eye shadow and red lipstick. The second figure was smaller and a little thinner than the first one. She wore a white dress that went right just below her knees. She had black eye shadow and eye liner. The two girls made their way towards their dates. Phantom Girl was the first to reach her date. She wrapped her arm through Brin and pulled him into a corner. Brin didn't know where this was going but he liked it. As they made it to a corner he smiled and swung herself allowing him to a full body view. Brin, liking what he sees, pulled her in close to his chest and wrapped his claws around her waist. She gasped at the sudden moment but then relax in his arms. She snuggled in closed as he held her tight. She let her arms fall to his chest and felt his steady heart beat.

"Come on Cham!" Karate Kid encouraged him. Cham was a great dancer but he was afraid of large crowds. Cham always felt that he'll embarrass himself. Which was quite understandable, he was just sort of shy. Cham shook his head no.

"Cham, you're really good. You have to try!" Karate Kid kept on encouraging him. Cham wasn't sure what to do. His friend won't stop until he says yes but he doesn't want to do it. He'll just say no. It's easy right? I mean, it's just one word. It starts with an "n" and ends with an "o". No prob. Cham signed.

"Alright, alright! I'll dance just hang on!" Karate Kid jumped for joy knowing that his friend was going to try. Cham started dance but slipped causing him to fall on Phantom Girl that was only standing a few feet behind him.

"Brin, I… Ag!" she screamed as she came in contact with the hard floor. Brin shocked, fell to his knees to check on her.

"Tinya! Are you alright?" Brin held her in his arms but stopped when he saw the cause. It was Cham. Cham quickly got up and nervously laughed.

"Hey guys! Uh, so how the dance?" Timber Wolf did a deep as gently laid his date back down. Phantom Girl was really starting to get worried. She never saw him this angry. Timber Wolf stood up bringing out his claws and started to slowly step towards him. Cham immediately took off running for the door and Timber Wolf was right behind him. Phantom Girl quickly got up and also followed them. She didn't want Brin to hurt him.

"Get back here Cham!" Timber Wolf yelled as chased him down the halls. Cham was only about a few feet ahead. Not much. Cham screamed as Timber Wolf started to close in.

"Never! Ag!" Timber Wolf a swipe at him but Cham quickly ducked. Cham ran faster trying to buy himself some time. I mean, he couldn't take down Timber Wolf. No one really could. Cham once again wasn't paying attention and ran into Brainy and Shrinking Violet. Shrinking Violet fell with a loud thud.

"Vi! Are you ok?" Brainy checked on his date as Cham began to start running again. Timber Wolf simply jumped over the two obstacles and began again to chase his prey. Phantom Girl ran right behind them both screaming and yelling for Timber Wolf.

"Brin! Brin, please wait! Brin!" Phantom Girl tried to run faster but her heels prevented it. She could only shuffle across the halls. Curse these heels! Why are they so hard to run in? Whoever invented these really didn't think about the running factor. I mean, what if a girl's in danger? By the time she ditches the shoes she'll be caught! Wait! That's it! Ok Tinya, ditch the shoes! Phantom Girl stopped and ripped off her shoes and started to run bare foot through the halls. She was gaining speed but still wasn't fast enough. Cham finally reached the exit doors when a quick but stupid plan popped in his head. Timber Wolf finally had his prey cornered but just when he was about to stop, Cham opened the causing Timber Wolf to run straight through. Once he was outside, Cham locked the door and ran back towards the dance. Phantom Girl soon reached the doors and saw her date was locked out. She quickly phased through the doors into his arms.

"Tinya," he held her there for a few minutes. Nothing mattered anymore. As long as she was ok. She once again relaxed in his arms as he held her tight. She looked deep into his eyes. Then she looked up at the sky and saw the bright stars. She snuggled in close to her boyfriend; laying her head on his chest. She closed her eyes.

"It's so beautiful," Brin smiled at his girlfriend remark. He looked down and said the sweetest thing to her. (Well, according to Phantom Gil)

"Yeah, it is," but he wasn't talking about the stars. She knew that he was talking about her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms his neck and pulled him into a long deep kiss. He held her tighter as she brushed her lips over his. He didn't know what else to do. He's never kissed a girl before and he's definitely never felt this way about anyone let alone her. There was nothing he would do really. She started to pull away but Timber Wolf soon had her back in. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back whole heartedly. Tonight may have not been perfect but I old Wolfy got his point across. Finally, after all long years of being alone, he's found someone who he can love. So they stood there kissing beneath the stars, sharing their love for one another. As far as they were concern, as long as they held each other, as long as they kiss, they can do anything. Brin broke the kiss smiling at his new found love her.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. The hot air caused his ears to twitch. He touch forehead to forehead as he admire her beauty. She looked beyond his eyes and peeked into his soul. She saw a gentle creature. One who only wanted something to love; to be loved? So many people ran away from him. They screamed in fear. But no. Not her. Perhaps she saw something other couldn't. She saw a person with feelings. He liked that. He liked that she accepts him for him.

"I love you too princess," he said just above a whisper. She giggled. Princess was nickname he had given her. She liked it. She snaked her arm around one of Brin's and started to pull him towards the doors. She noticed his confused look.

"We can't stay out here _all_ night!" Phantom Girl tried to keeping pulling but he wouldn't budge. Timber Wolf smiled.

"Why not? It's a beautiful night," he pulled her backwards wrapping his arms around her stomach and held her tight to his chest. She giggled.

"I know, but I'm getting tired and…," Brin had silenced her with another long deep kiss. His kisses were sweet and slow but she wasn't complaining. It was a few moments before they had to break the kiss. She buried her face in his shoulder for a few minutes. His soft fur acted as a pillow as she softly started to doze off. Timber Wolf held her tight and she closed her eyes. Phantom Girl fell asleep allowing herself to be consume by the darkness and her boyfriend's love.

* * *

-Hey guys! I hoped you liked it. It had some fluff.

-So we have one more chapter. B5xSV!

-I take requests! Don't forget to review! ;D

-Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

-Hey guys! Here we are the last chapter!

-I hope you like it! The pairing is B5xSv!

-Alright! Enough talk! On with the story!

Shrinking Violet sat alone in her room thinking about tonight's dance. She really wanted to ask Brainy but since the whole Brainiac 1.0 taking over Brainiac 5 thing, he hasn't been himself. Even after two years of sorting through his emotions he's still a bit…off. I guess he's still trying to expect the fact that's he's human. But she really likes him! How is she supposed to ask a guy out if he's emotionally distressed? I mean it was hard enough to talk to him when he was android but now, it's gotten 10 times harder! Oh! Shrinking Violet signed in frustration. The more she thought about him, the more she became in love with him. Well, she wasn't going to get Brainy if she waits here and does nothing all day! It's time to take action! Shrinking Violet got out of bed and went in search for her date. She walked among the hallways for a few minutes until she caught sight of her love. He was talking to Lightning Lad.

"I believe she's on monitor duty. Oh, by the way, she asked about you," Lightning Lad smiled walking away. While Brainy was skimming through the information that was on the packet of papers he had. She watched him disappear into his lab as she stood there. She figured it was perfect timing since she wanted to speak to _him, alone! _She slowly walked to the door and knocked but there was no answer. She opened the door anyway. Brainy was reading last week's report on the Legion of Doom when he didn't hear the door open. He wasn't paying much attention to anything really.

"Hey Brainy!" Shrinking Violet said in her friendly voice. Brainy screamed from the surprised, threw his papers in the air, and finally fell out of his chair onto the hard floor. Shrinking Violet dropped to her knees to check on the poor boy.

"Sorry Brainy! I thought you heard me knock," her face was sincere as she helped him off the floor. Brainy could never be mad at Shrinking Violet. She never meant any harm. It just sometimes it happens. As Brainy calmed down Shrinking Violet saw that his nose was bleeding. His nose must have taken most of the contact. She put one her hands on his face and wipe some of the blood off. Brainy could the concern written all over her face.

"It's just a bloody nose that's all Vi," Brainy gently pushed her hand down from his face and put on a fake smile to hide to pain he was feeling right now. His nose really hurt. He thinks he might have broken it but he can't tell her that. Why? Shrinking Violet will worry herself to death over this. She'll beat herself up. He cares about way too much to let this happen. Shrinking Violet looked at him for a second and saw the fake smile. He was hiding something.

"Does your nose hurt?" as she goes to touch it, Brainy stops her hands. She looked deep into his eyes and saw the pain. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the medical bay. Brainy tried to convince her that he was ok but she wouldn't have it. She knew Brainy was going to be stubborn. But she was determined to help him.

**The Medical Bay 0.0**

She sat him down on the bed as she dug in the cabinets looking for what she needed. She grabbed pain killers, bandages, an icepack and some other medicines for just-incase-reasons.

"Hold still," she said calmly as possible. She gave him the pain killers with a glass of water and made sure he swallowed them and didn't choke. She then bandaged his now purple nose. Brainy flinched from the pain even though the pain killer would kick in any second but not fast enough. She stopped to check on Brainy to make sure she didn't matters worse.

"Its fine," he tried to reassure her but she only looked even more concern. After she finished bandaging, she gently put the ice pack on his nose. He once again flinched but this time he didn't try to reassure her because he'll only make her nervous and uneasy. She was already worrying herself to death over a bloody nose. He didn't want to make matters worse than they already are. He sat there and a few moments of silence passed. He didn't know what say to her. She watched him carefully as he sat there in silence with no motion. What could she say to him? Oh wait! This is the perfect time to ask him! Ok, take a deep breath Shrinking Violet. He's right there.

"So Brainy," she said swaying her hips side to side with her hand behind her back. He turned and gave her his full attention. As he watched her he felt something odd inside him. He felt this, very happy, nervous, feeling. It was strange because whenever he was around her, he was feeling this strange feeling. He couldn't explain it. He really never understood human emotions. She gave him a nervous smile.

"Did you hear about the dance?" Brainy cocked an eyebrow at her question. Of course he's heard about the dance! Why wouldn't he? Asking that question was highly illogical.

"Yeah," he shrugged. He had no idea where this is going. Why would she ask that question anyway? _Again, totally illogical! _She once again gave him a nervous smile as she swayed her hips. She started to blush.

"Well, I was thinking of going but it's no fun if you don't have anyone to go with and I was thinking maybe you and I can go," she struggled to finish her sentence. It seemed that the words would become caught in the throat every time she talks to him. _Dang it! Why does he have to be so cute! _Brainy just sat there. It would seem that he was processing the information that was given to him. The girl that made him feels…fuzzy, yeah that's the word, fuzzy, whenever she just looks at him is asking him out! Illogical, she isn't attracted to him. Is she? Look at the way she looks at him. She's so innocent, so beautiful. Wait, what? Focus Brainy! You have to say no! I mean, you still have work to do. You're too busy. Just say no!

"Yeah, sure Vi," the words seemed to fly out his mouth while his brain did nothing to stop it. Brainy was shocked at first but when he saw the smile that started to spread across Shrinking Violet's face, he decided to play it cool. Happiness flourished throughout her body as her smile became bigger and bigger. Then, she couldn't contain herself. She threw her arms around the boy genius and hugged him tight.

"Thanks so much Brainy!" his eyes widened as she hugged him tight. He started to blush a deep red. She released him and smiled as started to walk towards the exit. She stopped at the doorway.

"Pick me up at my room say…9:00?" she titled her head. Brainy who was still blushing, just nodded his head. She giggled, and then snort as she headed back to her room.

**Brainy's Lab**

It was strange for him. This fuzzy feeling was so…unnatural, to him. Something about her seemed, appealing. Appealing, yeah, that's the word. Was it her personality, her brains? What was it? What about her gave him this odd feeling inside, why would he always blush when she got close to him, when will this stop? Brainy was sitting in his big chair trying once again to read his report but he could seem to get Shrinking Violet off his mind. He could still feel her touch and hear her sweet addicting voice. He just couldn't focus anymore. He really hoped this date will fix this situation.

**Shrinking Violet's Room**

Shrinking Violet couldn't stop giggling. She was going to the dance with her crush! It doesn't much better than this! She couldn't stop thinking about him. She was too pumped up for the dance. But truth be told, she was a little nervous about going to the dance with her major crush. I mean, how a girl can not be nervous about going to the dance with a cute boy that she really likes. You would have to be insane! (Well, maybe not insane but crazy) Oh! Why does life have to be so complicated? Why can't it just be simple? Well, first things first, she needs to look really good to keep Brainy's attention. Dress, check, makeup, check, shoes, check, hair, check, ok, that seems to be everything. All she has to do is survive the night with Brainy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

**The Dance**

Brainy stood outside Shrinking Violet's door nervous as a cat, as he waited for her to get ready. He was wearing a traditional tuxedo with a tie and black shoes. He stood there in the silence tugging his uncomfortable collar then he heard the door silently slid open. His eyes widened at the sight of his beautiful date. She wore a short, tight dress (green) with green heels to match. She had black eye liner on, red lipstick, and had her hair pulled back.

"Hey Brainy, ready to go?" she smiled sweetly as he looked at her. He was stunned. He thought he was loved stick before but now, it's gotten a whole lot worse. He was hoping he could fix it not make him even deeper in love! Well, you what they say, you can't outsmart love.

"Yeah, sure" was all he could manage to get out his mouth. She giggled and snorted as she wrapped one arm through his and leaned on him. He began to blush hard from how close she was. She once again giggled and snorted at his actions. They soon made it to the dance where the music was loud and the lights where bright. Shrinking Violet screamed from the excitement that seems to fill her but Brainy just thought this dance was illogical. Why would anyone want to come to place with blurring music and blinding lights? It had the word _illogical _written all over!

"Come on Brainy! Let's dance," before he could even _begin_ to protest, she had already dragged him out to the dance floor. A slow dance had come on but Brainy had **no idea** how to dance. He's watched it on television before but he's been taught. Shrinking Violet smiled taking his hand and wrapping them around her waist. Brainy titled his head trying to understand this action. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. For some reason, perhaps out of instinct, he pulled her close. She gasped at this sudden action but then relaxed in his arms. She felt so safe, so calm. They danced for a half an hour until she became thirsty. Brainy realized that he was thirsty also so he followed his date to the refreshment table. No one notice the red liquid that was spilt onto the ground. (Cortés of Bouncing Boy) Brainy was trying to be a gentleman and got them both drinks but accidently slipped on the liquid and spilt red punch all over Shrinking Violet's elegant dress.

"Vi, I'm so sorry! Here, let bring you back to your room," he gently put his hands on her shoulders as they exited the dance and entered into the hallway. After a few minutes later they heard screaming and loud footsteps. They stopped and exchanged puzzled looks. Then before they knew it, they saw Cham being chased by Timber Wolf.

"Brainy what's going…Ag?" Cham run over Shrinking Violet like a car running over road kill. She screamed as she hit the hard floor. Timber Wolf jumped over and continued to chase his prey.

"Vi, are you ok?" he dropped to his knees and noticed that she had a bloody nose. Blood trickled down her nose and her stand her up.

"Yeah, I th-think s-so, but my nose really hurts," she flinched from the pain. He slowly picked her up and helped her to the medical bay.

**Medical Bay 0.0 **

He had her lay down on the bed so he could check for head trauma. He ran multiple tests on her and showed no signs of concussion or tears in the veins. It was just a broken nose. He got out the pain killers, bandages, an ice pack, and other just-incase-medicines. _Well, this is a major Dachau. _He did the same steps in order that she did to him this morning. Except, he was much calmer at first than she was. After he was done, she smiled so sweetly at him.

"Thanks for taking care of me," he smiled back at her.

"You're worth Vi," a wide smile spread across her face at this comment. She slowly got out of bed and made her way towards Brainy. She wrapped her arms around his neck as naturally wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. He now understood. This strange emotion he was feeling was none other than love. How couldn't he have seen it? He looked deep into her and she snuggled in close. Then, Shrinking Violet made a bold move. She pressed her lips against his and slowly brushed them. The action was strange to him but he liked it. A surge of happiness went through him as she brushed her lips against his. After a few seconds he broke the kiss.

"I've never felt this way about…anyone," he gently made their foreheads touch. She smiled ever so sweetly.

"Yeah, me neither," she smiled as looked at her beloved and drove him back into another deep kiss. He's never felt so alive. After everything that has happened even when he left, she still loved him and he still loved her. All these new feeling seemed to rush into him. But he didn't seem to mind. To tell you the truth, he'll do everything all over again; even face Brainiac 1.0, if it meant having her in his arms for minutes. All he needed was her and that's all that matters to him. He held her tight with every brush, he would never let go. He loved her too dearly. New feelings were raised tonight. It seemed as if all his bottled up emotion broke free; just as they did when he first became human but this time he didn't want to control it. No, he liked it free flowing. Finally, Brainy has found his missing puzzle piece, Shrinking Violet.

-Hey guys! Well, this is it. This is the final chapter. Sad, I know. But don't worry, I'll be writing some more love stories.

-So, thanks for following and reviewing!

-Any requests?


End file.
